Falling In Reverse
by TheTrueAmerican
Summary: My dark, demonic, and gory rendition of the Reverse Falls twins we all know an love. Rated M for such reasons, as well as others. I hope you all enjoy.


Dipper Pines woke up that bright summer morning with a gleam in his eye. It's happened. He could feel it. He looked over at his sleeping sister, breathing softly on her bed. If only she knew…

He'd tried his hardest to conceal it from her, but Mabel always seemed to know what was on her brother's mind. So, to make sure his journey went along uninterrupted, he'd slipped her a sleeping potion the night before. _She'll be out like a light…_

Dipper looked down at her, so peaceful… so innocent. He almost stifled a laugh. It would be more believable if Mabel refused to sleep with some of her knives each night. She would swear she loved them all equally, though from Dipper's perspective, she seemed to hold favorites. He could see the edge of the blade appeared to be tinted a deep red. She never did clean up after herself. _How many times must I tell her, work comes before play…_

He slowly got dressed in his signature teal suit and deep blue cloak. He held tightly onto the amulet tied around his neck. Wherever he went, no matter what he did, that amulet never left his side. The same went for his twin sister. Dipper somewhat admired the simplicity of her amulet, attached to the hairband that she rarely, if ever, removed.

He smiled deviously, and grabbed a small pack from underneath his bed. He took one last look at his sibling, before heading out of the Tent of Telepathy. "Sleep soundly, dear sister…" he whispered under his breath, as he began walking out into the forest.

The provisions he'd packed were light, only a few slices of french bread and fairy jam. His own personal recipe. At first glance, Dipper hadn't assumed that a fairy's blood would have tasted as sweet as it did. Besides being an excellent catalyst for some of his spells, it had a sort of peppermint-honey tang to it. He was sure his guest would enjoy.

As Dipper walked through the shadowy forest, he could sense the thousands of small eyes watching him. But not with intrigue, with fear. He was Dipper Pines. Even some of the trees knew his name. The forest fell to silence around him as he strode through.

As he walked, Dipper sensed movement out of the corner of his eye. Two gnomes fighting over a toadstool, neither having noticed him yet. With a quick flick of the wrist, he sent a pair of daggers flying clean into their backs. Dipper smiled to himself. _My aim is getting better…_

He walked over to the small corpses, and decided to sit down for a while. With a wave of his hand, he gracefully constructed an elegant table out of a nigh tree, as well as a plate from a nearby river stone. He placed the two bodies on the table, side by side. With a snap of his fingers, his hand became alight, and he began to slow roast the fresh kills.

With a clench of his fist, the gnome's bodies jolted, before having their skeletons forcibly removed through them. Dipper casually grafted the bones into a fork, and wiped the hot blood from the daggers, before cutting off a slice of arm. As he brought the cooked meat to his lips, he chewed slowly, savoring the taste. It was during this time that he contemplated to himself how truly lucky he and his sister were to come to Gravity Falls. It had seemed like such a lifetime ago…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The twins always knew they were a little different, even when they were young. When they were eight, they became obsessed with violent crime TV shows. Their parents had assumed they wanted to become police when they grew up. Oh, how they couldn't be more wrong.

As they grew older, the twins became increasingly distant from their parents, and much closer with each other. They caught fireflies at night in airtight jars, and would place bets on how long they would all last. However, none of what they had seen caused their parents too much distress. Not until one fateful day.

When they were ten, the twins were running their way home after shoplifting a candy store. They laughed as the store owner chased them down the street. Suddenly, Dipper had an idea. They quickly ducked behind the nearest trash can, just barely out of sight. "Where did you bandits go you little-" the clerk yelled, before Dipper stuck his leg out as the old man ran by.

He cried out as he fell, and the twins were waiting for the hilarious wailing, but none came. In fact, the man was silent. Dipper pouted, and peaked his head out, but what he saw amazed him. The old man had fallen forward, right into the brick corner of a neighbor's house. His neck was bent at an irregular angle, and blood was pouring… no, gushing out of his forehead. Dipper grabbed his sister, forcing her up.

Upon seeing the man, Mabel's eyes went wide. She knelt beside the man, ever so slowly. She turned up towards her brother, looking deeply into his eyes, before the two of them burst out in laughing. They were almost in tears from how hard they had to catch their breath. After a moment, Mabel found the air to compose herself. "Dear brother, how do you always find the flawless crowning to my every day?" She asked. Dipper smiled, "With absolute perfection…" he replied, pressing a hand on her cheek.

Mabel smiled and laughed, and turned once again to see the motionless old man beside her. Suddenly, a dark feeling came over her. A primal hunger, begging for release. She carefully inspected the ragged cut on his forehead, still bleeding profusely. Slowly, she pressed two fingers onto him, coating them in thick, hot blood. Mabel stared at her fingers longingly, before placing them delicately in her mouth.

Dipper watched his sister with burning intrigue. She didn't seem too repulsed by it. From what he'd read, blood was bitter, and has the distinct taste of metal. But the look in Mabel's eyes… she wanted more. Dipper held back his messy hair, trying to figure out the best course of action. Mabel looked up at him, and had an idea.

"You know… you should keep it like that. It really suits you. I can finally see your birthmark without pulling your hair" Mabel laughed. Dipper looked into a piece of nearby glass. _She's right… this isn't half bad…_ he realized. Suddenly he felt Mabel's hands running through his hair, coated and sticky. He shouted in protest, but once she let go, he looked back in the glass. His hair was slicked back, his birthmark of the big dipper clearly shown.

He turned around to inquire his sister, but what he saw made him skip a beat. Her hands… they were sickening red. Sudden realization dawned on him, and he placed a finger on the roof of his own head. When he drew back, Dipper saw he too was stained crimson. He looked at his sister long and hard, before they both burst into another torrent of laughter.

"Truly… a stroke of brilliance, my sweet sister" Dipper said after he calmed down. "Likewise, dear brother. You've certainly outdone yourself this time" Mabel replied. It wasn't until they heard the police sirens around them that they finally came back to reality. Two squad cars drove up and stationed at the corner, effectively trapping them.

A large man stepped out of the driver's seat, and drew a taser out of his holster. "FREEZE! ON THE GROUND NOW!" he yelled, while additional police force exited their cars. Dipper darted a look at Mabel, and for the first time in his life, he saw something new in his sister. Fear.

Dipper stayed quiet, his hands behind his head. Only then did he realize he coated his fingers in blood. He sighed angrily, getting on his knees, while Mabel slowly did the same. The cop grabbed them both by their wrists and threw them into the back of his squad car. Dipper looked out the window to see the rest of them putting up caution tape. _So much trouble for such an insignificant life…_ he thought.

They were silent the entire ride to the police station, all except for the driver. He kept going on and on about the "atrocities" they committed. Dipper paid him no mind. He was more concerned about his sister. She never showed weakness. She never let anyone get the better of her. If you take away everything that defines a person… _…well that's enough to make anyone dangerous…_ Dipper realized.

Once they arrived at the police station, the first thing Dipper noticed was their parents' car in the front parking lot. As they entered the building, they were immediately swarmed with yelling and accusations. Dipper built up the courage to look his father in the eye, only to be slapped hard in the face. _Oh… you are going to regret that…_ he thought.

The officer brought them into a small room with their parents in tow. He then sat them down forcefully in large metal chairs, with a state attorney and their folks on the other side of a large table. The attorney looked at a list of papers in his hands and adjusted his glasses. He spoke softly, yet firm. "…Dipper and Mabel Pines. I'm sure you both know why you're here..." he said, measuring their reactions.

"…A neighbor of the candy store clerk reported a burglary, and as such, we pulled up the local camera feeds in order to get a face to match with the culprit. What we found happened to be much more… gruesome… than we anticipated. As such, we did a full background check on your parents, to see if social services need be involved. Although, besides a speeding ticket or two, your parents are completely clean. Friends vouch for their character. Therefore, it's simply up to the two of you. Normally in situations such as these, both children are separated, in order for you not to feed off of each other's… tendencies. However, considering your current psychological health… or lack thereof… we concluded spending time apart from possibly the only other person who can understand you could be catastrophically detrimental."

Dipper never broke his stare. He wanted to know where this was going, and fast. If Mabel broke free, he didn't want to be anywhere near the resulting fallout. However, what this man was proposing seemed to hold a bit of weight to it, so he actually began paying attention.

"Inevitably, some decisions needed to be made. Abiding state law, we're shipping you both of to live with a distant family member…" This peaked the twin's interest. As far as they knew, all the rest of their family were dead, besides their insane great uncle Stanfo- "You'll be living with your great uncle Stanford Pines in the quaint town of Gravity Falls, Oregon for the next few years" the attorney finished.

The twin's mouths went agape. _Surely they can't be serious…?_ Their mother closed her eyes. "This is for your own good…" She said, suddenly breaking down in tears. Mabel almost scoffed _. Absolutely pathetic. At least banish us with dignity…_

Their father then spoke himself, "The police there have been informed, and will be keeping tabs on you. This is no vacation. If you so much as break someone's pencil, you're going to jail. Understood?" he fumed. The twins sighed, "Yes father…" they spoke in unison. He sighed, "And for the love of Christ, wash that man's blood out of your hair…" their father visibly shuddered, escorting his sobbing wife outside.

Once they left, a staff member took Dipper out to the washroom. He closed the door slowly, and took a deep breath. He looked at himself in the mirror, and had to admit, he admired his sister's handiwork. Regrettably, he turned on the sink faucet, and ducked his head under the freezing water. Suddenly, clear seeped to pink, and then to red. He stayed there for a good five minutes, until he felt he finally removed all of the bodily fluid from his hair. Back to his old shaggy-haired self.

He stepped outside, and he could almost see Mabel pouting, however she lost the look at a second glance. The cop from before them came into the room, and escorted the twins into the parking lot. There they got into a small cab, and Dipper gave one last look at his parents. _I… I'm sorry…_

Neither Dipper nor Mabel said a word the entire time there. However, Dipper slowly reached over, and grasped Mabel's hand tightly in his own. Ten hours, one motel, and four stops later, they finally saw it. "Welcome to Gravity Falls". As they continued driving through town, Dipper constantly made mental notes on security camera locations and back alleyways.

Suddenly, the cab came to a screeching halt. The twins looked out the side window, and there it was. The Tent of Telepathy; Their great uncle Stanford's home. The one who was clinically insane, on account of belief in fairies and goblins and ghouls. Dipper scoffed at the idea. While he and his sister both had an undying love for magic and trickery, they knew the difference between fantasy and reality. They each slowly stepped out of the car, getting a good look around. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared on the grass, and an old man in a turquoise suit jumped out of the seemingly nothingness, sporting an 8-ball cane, an eyepatch over his thick glasses, and a fez with a strange claw symbol embedded in it.

"WELCOME TO THE TENT OF TELEPATHY NIBLINGS!" their uncle proclaimed. _Well at least he has a good sense of style…_ Dipper concluded. It nearly matched his and Mabel's signature teal outfits. Dipper nodded to the man, while Mabel simply stood, arms crossed. "Look kids, I know why you two are here, but we're going to forget about that for now. Ix-nay on the Urder-may, if you will…" Stan laughed. "Come on, let me show you to your rooms!" he said happily.

Dipper and Mabel groaned as they followed the jovial man into the large tent. Upon entrance, they came upon a grand stage, big enough for half the townsfolk if everyone sat together. Backstage, there was an actual living quarters, with a nice kitchen, living room, as well as master and guest bedroom. "Don't worry about your stuff, you're parents are mailing them to me. They'll be here in three to five business days. Probably." He chuckled.

Mabel sat down on her empty bed, seemingly depressed. Dipper watched her from the doorway, feeling helpless. He walked into the bathroom to wash his eyes, but something caught the corner of his eye. A bottle of 'Stunning Old Men' Magazine's Shmexy Hair Gel: "Put the D back in 60". Dipper almost puked in his mouth at the slogan, but then he had an idea. He slowly squeezed some into his hand, and began work on his hair. After just a few minutes, it was back to its former glory, his birthmark showing proudly.

Suddenly he turned around. Giving his sibling one last glance, he dashed out the front door, without telling anyone he'd left. Dipper took a long walk through the forest, contemplating everything that had happened. He almost wanted to scream. _How could this happen to us!?_ He fumed. He turned and punched the nearest tree as hard as he could, his knuckle connecting with a sharp metal clang.

As the pain in his hand subsided, Dipper's eyes shot open. _Trees don't go clang…_ he realized. He wiped the dust off of the place his wrist had impacted. Seemingly, there was a strange marking on the apparent metal plate. A large crossed out eye. Mesmerized, he slowly opened the hatch, only to realize the inside of the tree was hollow. There was a small lever on the inside, and despite the little voice in his head screaming not to, he instinctively pulled it.

Suddenly a light glowed brightly behind him. Dipper turned on a dime, and before him; a large, ominous rock, as well as the same crossed eye symbol glowing brightly red. Moments later, a very large panel in the ground below it opened up, and a large open stone box raised itself from the earth. Again, the same symbol was found on the side, but that was besides Dipper's attention. Inside the box was a nearly perfect human skeleton, save for a small hole in his skull plate.

Dipper stumbled backwards, not knowing what do to. After the initial shock, He stood up, and looked upon the mysterious figure. Looking over his skeletal appearance, there was one thing that was possibly even more mysterious. Clutched tightly in his arms was a red, leather-bound book with a bright gold handprint in the center, a number 2 clearly drawn in black ink. Upon closer inspection, He also noticed that the golden hand had not five, but six fingers…

Dipper's confusion was replaced with a devious smile. Very slowly, he removed the book from the figure's skeletal clutches. Taking the book, he was about to flip the switch back, but he couldn't help but notice the things in the pages. He then realized it was not simply a book, but instead a journal, supposedly depicting different creatures in Gravity Falls. Wild, absolutely impossible creatures. The kinds of things…

…The kinds of things great uncle Stanford always talked about… he realized. Suddenly, as he flipped a page, a small silver knife slipped out between the pages. Dipper cried out as it cut across his palm, falling to the floor. Dipper simply stood there a moment, trying to stop the bleeding, when he had the imminent feeling he wasn't alone. Almost instantly, what seemed like a thousand fireflies flew around him, and one landed on his bleeding palm. He was absolutely awestruck when he realized, it was no firefly. …It almost looked human… but it had wings…

…Fairies…

Dipper was completely speechless as the fairy began to fly around his injured hand, sprinkling what seemed to be golden dust. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the cut once deep in his hand simply no longer existed, and the pain had completely subsided. As the fairies began to fly away, Dipper actually smiled. "…Thank you…" he said softly.

He looked down at the silver blade at his feet. As he picked it up, inspecting it carefully, he admired the intricate craftsmanship. _I'm keeping this…_ he finalized. He then loosely shook the journal, only to make sure nothing else fell out of it. However, one thing did. A marine blue amulet, shimmering in the light. Dipper couldn't stop looking at it.

He put both trinkets in his pocket for the time being, and looked at the grave longingly. I swear… I'll find you. I'll repay you for this… he vowed. He slowly walked home, looking through the different pages. One page on the amulet described it as a power source for psychic abilities. Fascinating… Dipper thought. Another page depicted a strange triangle in the center of a large wheel. Another of a gnome, apparently named "Shmebulock Sr". Finally, Dipper came to a very interesting spell, for duplication and bonding…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yes, it had seemed like so long ago. But they had been living in Gravity Falls for nearly two years, and the entire world seemed to so much more mysterious than Dipper had ever imagined. As he finished his gnome steak, he reminisced on the time he showed Mabel all of it. Of course, she didn't believe him at first, until he showed her the power of the amulet, and gave her one he managed to duplicate as a birthday gift.

Mabel took to her newfound power quickly, terrorizing people for laughs and fun. Eventually, however, their uncle perceived that they enjoyed magic more than the average Joe. Soon enough there were signs up, "The Telepathy Twins! Coming This Summer!" It wasn't until their first show that the siblings realized two things. The magic of the amulets were amplified when used together, and for once, they were being loved for terrorizing people. Paying people at that. In fact, the town loved them so much, the local police eventually 'lost track' of their parole forms.

Dipper smiled. Such good times… he thought. He slowly stood up, and with a flick of his wrist, everything went back to as it was. Dipper calmly sighed, and looked upon the large rock he was sitting beside. "Well, my friend… I must be going. Goodbye for now. Just rest…" Dipper said calmly. As he began walking away from the grave, he turned, and looked at the words. The clear words he had carved in nearly a year ago. He'd kept his promise, and his debt had been paid. Written just below the crossed out eye was a single sentence:

"Here lies Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, may he never be forgotten"

 **[AN: Welcome to my first Reverse Falls AU story, Falling In Reverse!**

 **Fans of When The Sky Falls will recognize this chapter, so don't worry, a brand new unique chapter is coming out very soon. Reverse Falls won the poll, so this is what I'm going to be focusing on. I really hope you all enjoy! Leave a review if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see in future chapters!]**


End file.
